The Tiger And The Stars
by Creativity-Soul
Summary: During a normal summer's day, Hobbes discovers a ancient chest in their previously undiscovered attic. What the chest holds will send him on a journey to find who he truly is that takes him, his friend Calvin, and Susie on a trip to the stars.
1. The Attic

**Hey there, y'all! I have decided to write a story about my childhood heroes! Seriously, I devised many wise sayings and ideas from it. Anyhoo, this is about why Hobbes is an anamorphic tiger. It also explains why only a set few can see him. Finally, this epic will explain the mysteries of the universe! Not life or everything, just the universe.**

"MOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" The cry of a hyperactive 6-year-old reached far and wide, awakening many, MANY people who stuck their heads out their windows and yelled at the white house from which the noise came that it was 4:00 A.M. and that they need to shut their yap. "Mom-mom-mom-mom-MOM!" A spiky-haired kid bounced in the room screaming at the top of his lungs. "MOM! There's a monster under the bed!" The mother in question lifted her head to sleepily gaze at her child. "Mom, it threatened to eat me while I sleep and it went into graphic detail of how he was going to-" "Calvin, it was probably just a nightmare. Go to sleep," she interrupted. "But MOOOOM!" Calvin whined. "Hobbes doesn't like it, and neither do I." "That is a complete understatement," came a voice from Calvin's bedroom. "BACK, you vile creature!" Calvin pointed at the doorway exclaiming, "See?!" Calvin's mom sighed, thinking his imagination was working overdrive again. "We are seriously going to cut off your sugar intake after this," she muttered, rising up from the bed to soothe the boy's fears.

When she reached the room she found the bed sheets twisted and tied to form a whip and a wooden chair sitting next to a stuffed tiger while a noxious smell lingered in the room. "Phew! What's that awful smell? Calvin, have you been hoarding trash again?" "No! It's the monsters! I swear!" He ran to the edge of the bed and peered under it. After a few seconds of silence, he shrieked and jumped backwards, landing in his mother's arms. "I-it's there! It-it SMILED at m-me! H-he's going to e-eat me, I know it!" There was obviously no calming of the boy if she didn't bust out the rifle and buckshot immediately. "Calvin, if we can't get rid of it tonight, why don't you sleep in my room for the remaining two hours of the night?" Calvin picked up Hobbes and trudged to her bedroom, muttering, "Exactly. Only two hours left of the night. That idiot next door should really stop sleeping in so much. After all, he does have a job." His mom shook her head and followed him down the hall.

"See? SEE? It was a chicken!" "No, it says here that it is a duck!" It was a bright Saturday morning, and Calvin and Hobbes spent their time arguing over whether the mascot of "Chuck's Barnyard Adventures" was a chicken or a duck. It was an age-old question (ever since 3 months ago) and the duo were about to solve it. "It is yellow! It's a duck!" argued Calvin. "Eh, that's just the effect of the TV. EVERYTHING appears the wrong color on this. See, it has a rooster crown. It's a chicken!" said Hobbes. "No, you dummy, that's just some stray hairs!" "Dummy, eh? I'll show you who's the dummy!" Before the situation could get violent, Calvin's mother set down some crackers, and soon they agreed that Chuck was a goose.

As the TV show went on, a purple minivan pulled up in the driveway.

"I'M HOME!" a well-dressed man said as he walked through the door. However, that proved to be a mistake. It wasn't Hobbes's fault that his instincts were on overdrive today. But when Calvin's dad uttered those two fatal words, Hobbes rocketed towards the poor businessman. A moment later, Hobbes realized his mistake, but by then it was too late. Dad was already on the ground, moaning about his stomach. To avoid exposure, he raced back up to the house, so by the time he groggily got up, Hobbes had disappeared.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Hobbes growled at himself as he ninja-ed his way up the stairs. "Why in the world would I be so idiotic as to pounce on Calvin's own father?!"

Once at the top, he banged his head against the wall a couple times, before trudging to the bedroom. However, before he opened the door, Hobbes looked up to see a strange door on the roof. "What the-" Suddenly, it swung open, a ladder clacking down automatically. A green rug slid down to the bottom with a vase filled with flowers came down with it. "Okay...weird." He moved slowly towards the setup, glancing at the stairs to see if anyone was coming. When he looked up, he saw nothing but inky blackness, and a chill swept throughout the hall.

Seeing as he had nothing better to do, he put both paws on the rungs and started to climb up. He didn't dream of what he would find up there.


	2. The Relationship of Susie and Calvin

**Hey guys, sorry for the EXTREME lack of updates. For some reason, I lacked the inspiration to continue on with this. So here is Chapter 2! Yay! … ._. **

**(I hope you're still following this...)**

"SLIPPIN' RIPPIN' DANG FANG ROTTEN ZARG BARG-A-DING DONG!" Calvin paused at laughing maniacally at _Tom and Jerry_ and listened to his father, freshly home from a night shift, swearing at the world. Calvin heard his mother rush out to find a ragged suit and a crushed suitcase besides a very, _very_ angry man. "What the heck was that thing?!" Calvin's dad shouted. "What thing dear?" _Huh, Mom must be trying to figure out what happened._ He listened again to hear... "-and a orange lightning-bolt catapulted me all the way to that tree!" "Well, that explains the big lump on your head." Calvin froze when he heard that particular snippet of conversation, and strained to hear more. "It made some kind of growling noise- CALVIN, WHERE'S THAT TIGER OF YOURS?!" _Hobbes, _Calvin thought, annoyed. _Why can't he just call him Hobbes? _"Dear, Calvin is watching Looney Tunes or whatever. He didn't do this. Maybe you're just overworked, too stressed." Calvin switched off the TV and climbed the stairs wondering, _Did Hobbes do this? No, he couldn't have. The big lummox is too friendly to do that. _But he had to make sure. "Hobbes? HOBBES?" Calvin called.** "HOBBES!" **

Nothing. _It was almost as if he... no._ Calvin tore upstairs, not knowing what to think. Could Hobbes be missing?

Calvin burst into his bedroom to find it empty, save for the 15 Lbs clothes pile and the family of raccoons living in his sock drawer. Yes, quite empty. Calvin started a house-wide search for his friend, only to come up empty-handed after an hour of whining and complaining later. "**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBES!"**

Susie Derkins was accustomed to the noise level on the street she lived on. Besides the fact that the road was a very busy lane, there was also Calvin. Calvin Something... Luther? Luther, was it? Well, it doesn't matter. Calvin was a 6-year old who had a truckload of sugar in his cereal every morning, who went on stupid adventures with his stuffed tiger, who always threw whatever was in his hands at her when she came down the street, who sat in a cardboard box in his back yard. He was mean, nasty, and just plain rude. Locking her in closets, creating a club solely to exclude her, evening going as far as paying the snow plow to put the snow right in front of her front door. She hated him, and he (obviously) hated her right back. She just wished he could get lost during one of those noisy wagon rides down the hills out back.

One thing that comes with being enemies is that they NEVER ask each other for help. It was some sort of rule ALL enemies follow. So it was a big surprise to her when Calvin came tearing to her front door. DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDI- "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'm coming!" She threw open the door to find a panicked 6-Year old, panting and heaving. "Well, you seem to look better groomed than last time we met," Susie greeted him.

Calvin cut right to the chase, exclaiming "Susie! Hobbes is missing!" This took Susie back. Calvin never ignored a snarky comment, he threw one right back at her! He was also well known for never asking a _girl_ for help... except when Hobbes went missing that other time. She questioned, "Why should I help _you_? You're always doing the meanest things to me, calling me hurtful names, and now you expect me to help you?!"

Calvin pondered this for a second, then saying "Right. No time. Gotta go. Come on!" And with that, he dragged her out the door and started racing towards his lawn. "WAIT!" she screamed. "What?" "I need to put on my shoes." So Susie got on her frilly shoes, and _then_ she allowed Calvin to charge to his house with her. _Just this once I'm helping him,_ she thought. _Just this once._

**There! Chapter 2 is here, and I will get Chapter 3 out ASAP. Things start picking up around there, trust me.**


	3. Susie's Dark Secret

**A big thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far! Also, I'm gonna try to update this story every weekend or so. Maybe I'll do more, maybe I'll do less. Who knows. So chapter 3 is up! Hope you like it!**

"Hi mom! If you want me, I'll be upstairs having a... uh... tea party with Susie! Bye!" The mom in question glanced up from her paperwork droning, "Oh, that's nice dear. Have a good time." And then she went back to writing. After Calvin and Susie had disappeared upstairs, she looked up and said, "Wait...what?"

Calvin was going cuckoo looking for Hobbes. "Susie, come on! Help me find Hobbes!" Susie sat on his bed post (as there was no where else to sit on his bed) and said to him, "You still haven't given me a good reason why I should help you." Calvin sighed and vanished into a pile of dirty underwear. "I mean, you drag me to your stinky room and you STILL expect me to help you." A lump burrowed it's way to the comic books strewn out on the floor. From there, a muffled voice cried out, "Because Hobbes is adored by you too! I saw you kissing a drawing of the guy in your room!" "What?!" Susie flustered. "How do you know this?!" " 'Cause you forgot to draw your curtains."

Susie smacked herself on her forehead. "Fine, I'll look for him." And with that, she started out of the room. "Hey! Where are you going?" Calvin inquired. "I don't think he's in your room. I'm searching this entire house."

Hobbes looked around the dusty attic. There wasn't much to see except some boxes, a stash of chocolate, and a strange three-eyed skull in the corner. He sat down on one of the boxes, and sat up again as a family of mice went squeaking back to their mouse hole. He rested on an old trunk. _Well, this sure beats facing the music. I thought that man was going to pop a vein._ As his sleek, green eyes swept the room, he noticed something odd about the trunk he was sitting on. It had a paw-shaped keyhole. Odd. Should he try and open it? He hopped down and crouched, facing the keyhole. It had an old, intricate pattern, almost ornamental. He extended a claw and stuck in the hole. After experimenting with a few positions, the trunk slowly creaked open. Inside was a journal, some photographs, and a letter. He opened the letter. _Dear Hobbes,_ it began. "A letter for me?" he murmured. "Who would write a letter to me?"

_ Dear Hobbes,_

_If you have received this, it means you are finally on the path to discovering the truth. The journal and photos will tell you all you need to know about your life. It will explain who you are, where you came from, and how you ended up at 156 Elmwood Street. _"This guy must be psychic, knowing where I live." _It will also explain a great many more things, things you don't even think about, much less question it. Take heed Hobbes, as once you read these descriptions of YOU, you will begin searching for answers. Then you will no longer be safe. You may put this letter down now, close the trunk, lock it, and turn away, go back to Calvin, being perfectly content with your life, with no burning questions to be answered. But if you choose to learn more, I warn you, the Universe itself will no longer be mysterious. Indeed, it will become more dangerous than ever before. So be careful, and discover the truth, and then all will be REVEALED._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Prunella._

Hobbes, not knowing what to expect, put the letter down and opened the journal. "My life could use some excitement anyway." Hobbes read the first sentence. His eyes widened.

**Oh, the suspense! I got this chapter out not long after the second one. Proud of me?**

**Also, LAME FACT ABOUT THIS STORY OF THE DAY: I had the trunk open slowly so it wouldn't send Hobbes flying.**

**So I will get Chapter 4 out soon, and then, Chapter 5. THAT is when things get good.**


End file.
